The Lion King
by Kitty17794
Summary: This is the story of Simba. This is a different version of the movie [Status: PR]
1. The Circle of Life

The Sun stretched over the horizon, signifying a new day. The herds were for once, in harmony with each other. It could only mean one thing… the Prince had been born.  
  
Winds: From the day we arrive on the planet  
And blinking, step into the sun.  
There's more to see, than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done.  
  
The herds moved toward Pride Rock, the center of the Pridelands and home of the King and his lionesses.  
  
Winds: There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found.  
But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round.  
  
The King Mufasa stood on top of Pride Rock watching the herds move towards him. His mojodomo, Zazu, flew to him and bowed to him.  
  
Winds: It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all.   
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love  
  
The wise baboon, Rafiki, walked towards Pride Rock. With him he carried his bamboo stick. As he headed to Pride Rock the herds parted around him. Rafiki climbed Pride Rock and stood before Mufasa.  
  
Winds: Till we find our place…  
On the path unwinding.  
  
The King and his old friend hugged warmly as the animals looked on.  
  
Winds: In the Circle,   
The Circle of Life  
  
Mufasa nods to Rafiki and leads him to his wife and queen, Sarabi. Mufasa nuzzled his wife and said "It is time" She nodded and smiled. "I know." She nuzzled a small baby in her paws. The baby turned it's head to look at them, squinting in the sun. Rafiki shook his stick over the cub's head and the cub stretched his tiny claws and paws at it. Rafiki smiled and took a coconut off his stick and cracked it open. He took some of the juices from the coconut and rubbed them onto the cub's forehead. Then he took up some sand and sprinkled it onto his head, causing the cub to sneeze. Sarabi and Mufasa smiled. Rafiki picked up the cub. "Your name is Simba." he said to the cub. Then he walked up to the peak of Pride Rock, Mufasa and Sarabi following. Rafiki looks at the herds below, then holds up their future king for all to see. The herds cheered and howled and stamped the ground.  
  
Winds: It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all.  
Through Despair and hope  
Through faith and love  
  
Mufasa looked up as the clouds parted and a beam of sunlight shone on Simba. The herd members one by one bowed to their new prince.  
  
Winds: Till we find our place.   
On the path unwinding.  
In the Circle  
The Circle of Life 


	2. Scar

Scar grabbed a mouse by the tail when it dared to appear from it's mouse hole. The mouse runs around his paw as Scar played with it. "Life's not fair is it?" he asked. "You see, I.. shall never be King. And you, shall never see the light of another day." He snickered as he held the mouse above his mouth. "Adieu." Another voice startled Scar. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Scar sighed, holding the mouse under his paw. "What do you want?" Scar rolled his eyes at his guest. "I'm here to announce that King Mufasa is on his way. ...So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning." he said. The mouse slipped away from Scar. "Oh Zazu, you made me lose my lunch." Scar said. "Hah! You'll lose more than that when the King gets through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia." Scar mocked fear. "Ooh. I quiver with fear." Scar smiled and crouched down. Zazu backed up nervously. "Now Scar, don't look at me that way…HELP!" Scar pounced the bird, catching him in his mouth. "Scar…!" Scar looked up with his mouth full. "Hmmm?" Zazu poked his beak out from Scar's mouth. "Impeccable timing your majesty." Scar spit out the bird. Zazu shook his wings. "eeew…" "Why! If it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners." Scar remarked sarcastically. Mufasa looked at Scar. "Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba." Scar faked astonishment. "That was TODAY? Oh I feel simply awful.." he said turning and running his claws down the side of a rock. Zazu shivered at the sound. "It must have slipped my mind" Scar finished examining his claws. Zazu smirked and flew up to Scar, pointing in his face. "Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, you should have been first in line!" Scar snapped his teeth at Zazu, and the bird flew behind Mufasa's leg. Scar bent down to speak with him. "I was first in line. Until the little hairball was born" Mufasa lowered his head and spoke to Scar, eye to eye. "That hairball is my son" Scar smiled. "Ooh. I shall have to practice my curtsy." he said turning away. Mufasa glared. "Don't turn your back on me Scar" Scar looked back. "Oh, no, Mufasa. Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me." Mufasa jumped in front of Scar and roared. "Is that a challenge?!" "Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you." Scar said. Zazu looked at him. "Pity, why not?" Scar looked at Zazu. "Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share. But, when it comes to brute strength.." He looked at Mufasa "...I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." Then he left. Zazu sighed. "There's one in every family sire. Two in mine actually." He sat on Mufasa's shoulder. "And they always manage to ruin special occasions." Mufasa shook his head. "what am I going to do with him?" Zazu looked at Mufasa. "He'd make a very nice throw rug." "Zazu." "And just think! Whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and BEAT him." The two friends laughed and returned to Pride Rock. 


	3. Lessons

Simba ran out into the dark morning and stood on top of Pride Rock's peak. He smiled then ran back to the caves and leapt over a lioness. He tripped over one the same age as himself. "Hey!" she grumbled. "Sorry!" he called back running to his sleeping parents. He shook Mufasa. "Dad? Daad. Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad--" Sarabi yawned and said over Simba's endless calls to his father said, "Your son is awake." Mufasa mumbles. "Before sunrise he's your son." "Dad? Daad! Come on." He tugged on Mufasa's ear. "Daa- woah!" Simba lost his grip on his father's ear and goes flying backwards into the lioness again. She jumps up and glares. "Sorry Nala!" he said and ran back to his dad. He butted into his father. "You PROMISED" Mufasa sighs. "Ok ok I'm up." Simba smiled. "Yeah!" Mufasa yawned. The three of them walk to the top of Pride Rock. Simba rubbed against his mother. Sarabi smiled and nudged her son to go on, staying behind. She smiled lovingly at her husband and son, then returned to the caves. Mufasa and Simba sat on top of Pride Rock, the sun displaying itself over the Pridelands. "Look Simba. Everything the light touches is our kingdom." Simba looked at it all. "Wow…" "A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king." Simba looked at his father. "And this will all be mine?" he asked. "Everything" was the reply. Simba surveyed the land. "Everything…." He spotted a shadowy place at the border of the Pridelands. "What about that shadowy place?" "That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Simba" "I thought a king could do whatever he wants" Simba said. "There's more to being king than getting your way all the time." Mufasa said as he headed back down the rocks. "There's more?" Simba asked awed. Mufasa laughed. "Simba.."  
  
Mufasa and Simba walked through the Pridelands. "Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures-- from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope." Simba was examining an ant, and looked up. "But, Dad, don't we eat the antelope?" "Yes, Simba, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass. And the antelope eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life.' Zazu landed on a rock beside Simba. "Good morning Sire!" Mufasa smiled. "Good morning Zazu" "Checking in with the morning report." "Fire away" Mufasa said. Zazu smiled. "Well! The buzz from the bees is that the leopards are in a bit of a spot…" Zazu continued on, though no one was listening. Mufasa was watching Simba. He said distracted, "Oh really?" Simba was pouncing a grasshopper and missed. Zazu continued on. "... And the baboons are going ape over this. Of course, the giraffes are acting like they're above it all…" Mufasa looked at his son. "What are you doing son?" Simba looked in his paws disappointed. "Pouncing.." "Let an old pro show you how it's done.." Mufasa said. "...The tick birds are pecking on the elephants. I told the elephants to forget it, but they can't…" "Zazu, would you turn around?" Mufasa said. "Yes Sire" He turns around and continues. "The cheetahs are hard up, but I always say …" Mufasa whispered to Simba. "Stay low to the ground" "Cheetahs never prosper…" Zazu realizes something is going on. "What is going on?" "A pouncing lesson" Mufasa answers. "Oh very good. Pouncing." He said nodding. "POUNCING!? Oh no sire you can't be serious…" Mufasa motions to Zazu to turn back around. Zazu reluctantly turns around. "Oh this is so humiliating.." Mufasa whispers to Simba. "Try not to make a sound." "What are you telling him Mufasa?" He looks around, but Simba and Mufasa are gone. "Mufasa? Simba?" Simba pounces Zazu leaving him stunned on the ground. Simba grins. Mufasa laughs. "That's very good" A gopher appears from underground under Zazu. He pushes Zazu off the hole and salutes. "Sir. News from the underground" Mufasa puts his paw around Simba. "Now this time…-" Zazu interrupted. "Sire! Hyenas in the Pridelands!" Mufasa turned serious quickly. "Zazu take Simba home" Simba pouted. "Aw dad can't I come?" "No son." Mufasa runs off. Simba sighs. "I never get to go anywhere." "Oh, young master, one day you will be king; then you can chase those slobbering mangy stupid poachers from dawn until dusk." Zazu said as they walked home. 


	4. Nala's Lullaby

Scar sat on the edge of a cliff on Pride Rock watching the hyenas arriving. Nala was lying on her back looking at her father upside down. "So tell me again WHY you are friends with those things?" she asked. Scar looked at her. "Because..the lionesses are scared of them. And they could help lead to the downfall of Mufasa." he said. Nala shrugged. "You are so weird. You WANT to kill your brother." Scar snarled, then smiled and patted his daughter's stomach. She flipped over onto her stomach and sat up.   
  
Scar: Think, my little Nala.  
Think of all these things…  
One day when you're big and strong  
You will be a queen.  
  
I'd been exiled, persecuted  
Left alone with no defense   
When I think of what that brute did   
I get a little tense   
But I dream a dream so pretty   
That I don't feel so depressed  
'Cause it soothes my inner kitty   
And it helps me get some rest   
  
The sound of Muffy's dying gasp   
His son squealing in my grasp   
His lionesses' mournful cry   
That's your lullaby   
  
Three hyenas enter the caves. They sit and listen to Scar.  
  
Scar: Now the past I've tried forgetting   
And my bro I could forgive   
Trouble is I knows it's petty  
But I hate to let him live   
  
Banzai: So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Mufasa up a tree   
  
Scar: Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me   
  
Scar pushes Banzai off the side of the cliff onto a ledge on under it.  
  
Scar: The melody of angry growls  
A counterpoint of painful howls  
A symphony of death, oh my!   
That's your lullaby   
  
Scar cuddles Nala close to him and she looks up at him. Banzai climbs back into the cave.  
  
Daddy dear is gone... and Taka's still around   
To play with Muffy's head   
Till Mufasa's dead!   
And I'm the King who's very bad!  
  
Scar laughs as Shenzi circles Nala.  
  
Shenzi: Get out of my way termite! Uh-- I mean, precious little thing!   
  
Nala: One day when I'm big and strong..-  
  
She pouts as Scar cuts her off. He steps onto a rock.  
  
Scar: You will be a Queen!   
The pounding of the drums of war   
The thrill of Nala's mighty roar  
  
Shenzi: The joy of vengeance   
  
Nala: Testify!   
  
Scar: I can hear them cheering  
  
The Hyenas: Scar and Nala! The royal guys!!   
  
Scar: Payback time is nearing  
And then our flag will fly  
Against a blood-red sky   
That's our lullaby!   
  
Scar, Nala, and the hyenas all laugh. Nala notices Mufasa returning. "He's Back!" she cried. Scar pushed the hyenas out. "Get moving and don't let him see you!" The hyenas ran towards their home. 


	5. Secrets

Scar paced his ledge thinking. Nala had gone down to find her mother. Now he needed a plan…"Hey Uncle Scar!" Scar sighed. Simba ran up. "Guess what?" "I despise guessing games." Scar said. Simba ignored him. "I'm going to be King of Pride Rock." "Oh goody." Scar remarked sarcastically. Simba looked at the Pridelands. "My dad just showed me the whole kingdom, and I'm gonna rule it all!" Simba said chuckling. "Yes. Well... forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know." Scar said lying down on his side. Simba walks up to him. "Hey Uncle Scar. When I'm King, what'll that make you?" Scar made a face. "A monkey's uncle." Simba smiled. "You're so weird." Scar looked up at him. "You have no idea." Scar suddenly got an idea. "So your father showed you the whole kingdom did he?" Simba nodded. "Everything" "He didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border...?" Scar asked. Simba sighed. "No..he said I couldn't go there." "And he's absolutely right. It's far too dangerous. Only the bravest lions go there." Scar said. "I'm brave! What's out th..-" Scar interrupted his nephew. "No I'm sorry Simba, I just can't tell you." Simba pouted. "Why not?" "Simba, Simba, I'm only looking out for the well- being of my favorite nephew." Scar said patting Simba's head. Simba looked out from under Scar's paw and snorts. "Yea right. I'm your only nephew." Scar smiled. "All the more reason for me to be protective... An elephant graveyard is no place for a young prince..." He faked surprise. "Oops!" Simba grinned. "An elephant what? Whoa." Scar faked dismay. "Oh dear, I've said too much... Well, I suppose you'd have found sooner or later, you being SO clever and all…" He pulled Simba close. "Oh, just do me one favor - promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place." Simba thinks for a minute. "No Problem" "There's a good lad. You run along now and have fun. And remember... it's our little secret." Simba nodded then left. Scar smiled after him. 


	6. Kings and Queens

Simba ran down the slope of Pride Rock towards the grove of trees where the lionesses hung out. He found his mother and Sarafina, along with Nala. "Hi Mom. Can I please go play? Pleeeeeeese?" Sarabi looked at her son. "Maybe…after a bath." Sarabi picked up her struggling son and started to give him a bath. Nala snickered. "Moom. You're messing up my mane." Simba pouted. Nala snorted. "What mane?" Simba glared and got free from his mother, fixing his 'mane'. "Ok ok I'm clean. Can I go now?" "Where are you goin?" Nala asked. "None ya" Simba replied. Nala snorted. "Well? Where ARE you going?" Sarabi asked. "uh..just around the waterhole." he said innocently. "The waterhole!?! What's so great about the waterhole?!" Simba glared. "So can I go mom?" Sarabi nodded. "All right!!" He said bounding off. "As long as Nala and Zazu go with you!" She called after him. He stopped and sighed. "Not them.."  
  
The cubs walked through the savanna, Zazu flying over them. "So where are we really going? It better not be anyplace dumb." Nala said. Zazu called down to them. "Step lively. The sooner we get to the water hole, the sooner we can leave." Simba rolled his eyes and looked at Nala. "An Elephant Graveyard" he said softly. "What?!" she cried. "Shhh!" Simba warned. "So how are you gonna ditch the dodo?" she asked. Zazu looked down at them and landed on Simba's shoulder. "Just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be thrilled...what with your being betrothed and all." Simba pushed him off. "Be-what?" Zazu landed on the ground in a heap. He stood up and brushed himself off. "Betrothed. Intended. Affianced." Nala looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Meaning?" "One day, you two are going to be married!" Nala gasped. "What?!" Simba snorted. "No way!" "I'm not marrying him! He's like- ewww…" Nala said. "Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you two turtle-doves have no choice. It's a tradition…" Zazu said. The cubs mimicked Zazu's last three words. "going back generations." "Well when I'm king that will be the first thing to go." Simba said. Nala nodded. "Not so long as I'm around." "In that case you're fired." Nala said. "Nice try. Only the King can do that." "Well I'm the future king" Simba said. "With an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed." Zazu remarked. "Not the way I see it." Simba said.  
  
Simba: I'm gonna be a mighty king  
So enemies beware!   
  
Zazu: Well, I've never seen a king of beasts  
With quite so little hair   
  
Zazu yanks one of Simba's 'mane' hairs. Nala interrupts Simba.  
  
Nala: I'm gonna be the mane event   
Like no queen was before   
  
Simba glares and jumps up onto a tree branch with Nala. The climb it higher.  
  
Simba and Nala: I'm brushing up on looking down   
I'm working on my ROAR  
  
The two cubs roar at each other. Zazu rolls his eyes.  
  
Zazu: Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing  
  
Simba :Oh, I just can't wait to be king!   
  
The two cubs run and hides in the grasses.   
  
Zazu: You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think...   
  
Nala pops her head out.  
  
Nala: No one saying do this   
  
Goes back in and Simba pops out.   
  
Zazu: Now when I said that, I -   
  
Simba: No one saying be there   
  
Zazu turns around to find Simba. Nala appears behind him.  
  
Zazu: What I meant was...   
  
Nala: No one saying stop that   
  
Both cubs pop out.  
  
Zazu: Look, what you don't realize...  
  
Simba and Nala: No one saying see here!   
  
Zazu: Now see here!   
  
The cubs run away.  
  
Nala: Free to run around all day   
  
Zazu: Well, that's definitely out...   
  
Simba: Free to do it all my way!   
  
Zazu lands on Simba's shoulder. Nala watches.  
  
Zazu: I think it's time that you and I   
Arranged a heart to heart   
  
Simba: Kings don't need advice   
  
Nala: From little hornbills for a start!  
  
Nala flicks him off. He lands on a log in the river.  
  
Zazu: If this is where the monarchy is headed   
Count me out!   
Out of service, out of Africa   
I wouldn't hang about   
  
The log goes over the waterfall. The cubs run away again. Zazu flies into the sky.  
  
Zazu: These kids are getting wildly out of wing   
  
Simba and Nala: Oh, I just can't wait to be king! (Queen!)   
  
Nala and Simba jump onto seprate rocks.   
  
Nala: Everybody look left!  
  
The animals move left stomping on Zazu.   
  
Simba: Everybody look right!   
  
The animals go right over Zazu again. The cubs jump up onto giraffe heads.  
  
Nala: Everywhere you look I'm  
  
Simba: Standing in the spotlight!  
  
A spotlight appears on Simba and Nala as they slide down giraffe necks. Zazu gets up slowly.  
  
Zazu: Not yet!   
  
Animals: Let every creature go for broke and sing   
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing   
It's gonna be a super awesome thing!  
  
Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!   
  
Nala: Oh, I just can't wait to be Queen!   
  
Animals: Oh, they just can't waaaaaait ...   
  
Simba: to be king!   
  
The animals grab Zazu and throw him into the air as the cubs run off. 


	7. Lies and Hyenas

Simba and Nala ran onto a hill. "Alright!" Simba shouted. "We lost him!" Nala said grinning. "I..am a genius." Simba said posing. Nala snorted. "Hey genius it was my idea." "Oh yea?" Simba said. He tackled her but she flipped him over. Thoughts rushed through her mind. She could kill him now! "Pinned ya." She said. "Let me up" he snarled crawling out from under her. Simba glares and pounces her again, and the two roll down the hill. Nala again ends up on top. "Pinned ya again" A geyser explodes next to them and Nala screeches, jumping off Simba. Simba laughed and looked around. The two cubs walked over to a ledge and looked over it. "Whoa…" they said in awe. The area was covered in dead animal skeletons. "It's so creepy" Nala said. "Yea. Isn't it great?" "You could get in big trouble." Nala said. "You mean WE could get in big trouble" Simba said. Nala turned away. "whatever" she mumbled examining a bone. Nala looked up at a huge elephant skull. "I wonder if it's brains are in there." She said. Simba looked up. "Only one way to find out. Let's check it out" he said walking over to it. Something flew into his face. "The only checking out you'll be doing is out of here!" "Aw man" Simba pouted. Nala sighed. "We're way out of the boundaries of the Pridelands" "Hey look! Banana beak is scared!" Nala said. "That's Mister Banana beak to you madam and right now we're all in very real danger." Simba moved towards the skull and stood in front of it. "Danger? Ha. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha." Simba's laughs turned into the cackles of hyenas. Three hyenas emerged from the skull as Simba ran back to Zazu and Nala. Nala recognized them at once as her father's friends. Shenzi smiled and circled Simba. "Well well well. What do we have here Banzai?" "Hmmm I don't know Shenzi..what do you think Ed?" They looked at Ed and he just laughed. "Yeah, just what I was thinking. A trio of trespassers!" Shenzi said. "And quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error. Eh heh heh…" Zazu explained. Shenzi looked at Zazu. "Whoa, whoa, wait wait wait... I know you. You're Mufasa's little stooge." Banzai looked at Simba. "And that would make you?" Simba glared. "Future King" Shenzi smiled. "Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?" Simba snorted. "You can't do anything to me" Zazu looked up at Simba. "Uhh... technically, they can. We are on their land." "But Zazu, you told me they're nothing but slobbering mangy stupid poachers." As Simba said this Zazu shook his head trying to make him stop. He whispered to Simba. "x-nay on the oopid-stay..." Banzai growled at Zazu. "Who you callin' "oopid-stay?!?" Zazu smiled at Banzai and looked up. "My, my, my. Look at the sun. It's time to go!" he said pushing Nala towards the exit. Shenzi stepped on his tail. "What's the hurry? We'd looove you to stick around for dinner." Banzai nodded. "Yeaaaah! We could have whatever's... "lion" around! Get it? Lion around!" he said laughing. "Oh wait, wait, wait. I got one, I got one. Make mine a "cub" sandwich. Whatcha think?" Shenzi said. Ed jumped up and started mumbling and making gestures. Shenzi rolled her eyes. "What? What is it Ed?" Banzai looked around. "Hey uh, did we order this meal to go?" Shenzi looked at him. "No why?" "Cuz there it goes!"  
  
The cubs ran through the mazes of bones. They stopped to catch their breath. "Did-Did we lose them?" Nala asked. "I think so..hey where's Zazu?" Simba asked. The cubs looked around.  
  
Shenzi held Zazu over a geyser. Banzai grabbed his wings and controlled him like a puppet. "the little majordomo bird hippity-hopped all the way to the birdie-boiler." he said stuffing Zazu in it. "Oh no not the birdie boiler." Zazu exclaimed as it shot him into the air. The hyenas started laughing. "Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Simba exclaimed. Shenzi looked up at him. "Like, you?" "Uh oh.." Nala said. She screamed as the hyenas jumped up and started chasing them. Simba slipped and Nala grabbed onto him as the two slipped down a elephant spine. They landed in a pile of bones and continued running. Simba started climbing up a rocky slope, when he heard Nala scream. He looked down and saw Nala slipping towards Shenzi. Shenzi recognized her. "Nala?!" But before she could do anything Simba ran down and scratched Shenzi on the nose. Simba pulled Nala up and they ran into a cave. The hyenas entered the cave slowly as the cubs found themselves in a dead end. "Look, boys! A king fit for a meal!" Shenzi howled. "Here kitty kitty." Banzai taunted. Simba roared a short cub roar. The hyenas laughed. "Oooh. That was it? Do it again." Shenzi said. Simba did, and his roar echoed through the cave. "Huh?" The hyenas said. Mufasa jumped on top of the hyenas. "Oh please! Uncle, uncle!!" "Ow ow ow" "Silence!!" Mufasa roared. "Ok. We're gonna shut up right now!" Banzai said. "Calm down! Look, we're really sorry…" Shenzi said. "If you ever come near my son again…" "Oh this is... this is your son?!?" Shenzi exclaimed. "Oh your son?" Banzai repeated. "Did you know that?" Shenzi asked. "I didn't know it.. D-did you?" "No! Of course not!" "Nope." The hyenas turned to Ed. "Ed?" Ed nodded. Mufasa roared. "Heh..Toodles!" Banzai exclaimed. The three hyenas ran for their lives. Zazu lands in front of Mufasa and nods, but wilts under Mufasa's glare. Simba stepped up. "Dad I-" Mufasa turned to him. "You deliberately disobeyed me." "Dad..I-I'm sorry…" Mufasa turned away. "Let's go home" The cubs followed Mufasa silently, until Nala spoke up. "I…I thought you were very brave." Nala looked up and smiled at her father and winked as she left. Scar sat on his ledge and watched angrily.   
  
------------------------------------------------ 


	8. Under the Stars

The cubs walked after Mufasa in silence. Both jumped as Mufasa finally spoke. "Zazu." Zazu flew in front of Mufasa and landed in front of him. "Yes sire?" Mufasa looked at him. "Take Nala home. I have to teach my son a lesson." Nala raised an eyebrow as Simba crouched down in the grasses. Zazu flied back to Nala. "Come Nala. Simba, good luck." He put his wings on Simba's shoulders and gave him a pat, then flew off with Nala behind him. Mufasa looked at the sky. "Simba." Simba flinched and stepped forward, then looked down. He had stepped into his father's paw print. He studied it for a moment. Mufasa turns to Simba. "Simba I'm very disappointed in you." Simba sighed. "I know." "You could have been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me. And what's worse, you put Nala in danger!" "I-I was just trying to be brave like you" Simba sniffled. "I'm only brave when I have to be. Simba... being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble." the king said. "But you're not scared of anything." Simba retorted. "I was today" he said. Simba blinked in disbelief. "You were?" "Yes.." He bent down to eye level with his son. "I thought I was going to lose you" "Oh.." Simba said relaxing some. "I guess even kings get scared, huh?" Mufasa nodded. Simba smiled then whispered. "But ya know what?" "What?" Mufasa asked. "I think those hyenas were even scareder." Simba said. Mufasa laughed. "'Cause nobody messes with your dad. Come here, you."   
Mufasa gives his son a noogie. Simba yelps. "Oh no no ahh!" Simba and Mufasa tussled in the grass. Mufasa jumped up and bounded off. "Oh come here!" Simba called running after him. He jumped at him. "Gotcha!" They wrestled some more and ended up with Simba on Mufasa's head. "Dad??" "Hmm?" "We're pals right?" Simba asked. Mufasa laughed. "Right" "And we'll always be together right?" he asked. Mufasa's face grew stern and he sat up a little, Simba on his shoulder. "Simba... Let me tell you something that my father told me... Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars." "Really??" "Yes…so whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you… and so will I" 


	9. Be Prepared

Banzai rubbed his rear. "Man that lousy Mufasa. I won't be able to sit for a week!" Ed laughed. "It's not funny Ed." Banzai growled. Ed bit his lip, then laughed falling on his back. "Hey shut up!" Banzai yelled. Banzai tackled Ed and the two started fighting. Shenzi rolled her eyes. "Will you knock it off!?" Banzai stopped, leaving Ed chewing on his own leg. "Well he started it!" Banzai exclaimed. "Look at you guys. No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain." Shenzi said. Banzai drooled. "Man I hate dangling." Shenzi snickered sarcastically. "Shyeah? You know, if it weren't for those lions, we'd be runnin' the joint." "Yeah! Man I hate lions" Banzai said. "So pushy" "And hairy" "And stinky" "And boy are they uuugggly!" they exclaimed falling over together. "Oh surely we lions aren't all that bad." The hyenas jolted up and saw Scar and Nala sitting on the perch in the cliff. "Oh Scar it's just you." Banzai remarked. "We thought it was somebody important" "Yea like Mufasa" Scar rolled his eyes. "I see." "Now that's power." Banzai said. "Yea. I just hear that name and I shudder" Shenzi said. "Mufasa.." Shenzi shivered. "ooh…do it again." "Mufasa! Mufasa Mufasa Mufasa Mufasa!" Shenzi fell over laughing. "It tingles!" Scar sighed rubbing his forehead. "I'm surrounded by idiots." "HEY!" Nala exclaimed. "Not you Scar, I mean, you're one of us. I mean, you're our pal!" Scar sighed and said sarcastically, "Charmed." "Ohhh. I like that. He's not king, but he's still so proper." Shenzi remarked. "Yeah" Banzai said distractedly. "Hey, hey. Did ya bring us anything to eat, Scar, old buddy, old pal? Huh? Did-ya-did-ya-did-ya?" Scar pulled out a zebra leg. "I don't think you really deserve this. I practically gift-wrapped that cub for you." He dropped the leg and the hyenas pounced on it. "And you couldn't even dispose of them" Shenzi looked up. "Well, ya know. It wasn't exactly like he was alone Scar" she said glaring at Nala. Nala stuck her tongue out. "Yeah. What are we supposed to do--" Banzai asked, swallowing a bite of food. "Kill Mufasa?" Scar leaned on his paws. "Precisely." The hyenas blinked and looked up at Scar. Nala smirked and jumped down, landing on Shenzi. The hyenas fled as Scar jumped down. "I never thought hyenas essential. They're crude and unspeakably plain. But maybe they've a glimmer of potential, If allied to my vision and brain." Geysers started shooting smoke up and Scar calmly walked through it. He circled Ed, who was still chewing on a bone.  
  
Scar: I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride  
It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
  
Scar swatted the bone away from Ed and Ed stood to attention. Scar waved his paw in front of Ed's eyes, to no response.   
  
Scar: But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares  
  
Nala jumped behind Shenzi and Banzai, scaring them, and the fell into two geysers and shot into the sky.  
  
Scar: So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer  
  
Nala: And where do I feature?  
  
Scar hugs her to him.  
  
Scar: Just listen to teacher.  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!   
  
Scar went over to Ed who was chewing on the bone again and knocked him off the ledge. Shenzi and Banzai fell from the sky and the three of them landed in a pile of bones. As they popped out, each of them got a skull stuck on their heads. "Yea we'll be prepared heh…for what?" Banzai asked. "For the death of the King" "Why is he sick?" Banzai asked. Nala hit him on the head. "Did he look it?" she snapped. Scar picked up Banzai. "No fool we're going to kill him, Simba too." he said dropping him. "Great Idea! Who needs a king?" Shenzi asked. The hyenas danced around. "No King, No King, lalalalalala." "IDOITS! There will BE a king!" Scar yelled. "Hey but you said uh.." Banzai stuttered. "I will be king! Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!" Scar roared. "Yey! Alright. Long live the King!" they cried. Hundreds of hyenas marched in. "Long live the King! Long live the King!" The hyenas marched through the caves.  
  
Hyenas: It's great that we'll soon be connected.  
With a king who'll be all-time adored.  
  
Scar: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
  
Nala walks up to him and puts her paws on his looking up at him.  
  
Scar: The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me!  
  
Nala jumps and falls off the ledge into a pile of bones. One hyena falls into a geyser. Some hyenas take up bone instruments and start dancing.  
  
Scar: So prepare for the coup of the century  
Nala and the hyenas: oooh  
  
Scar: Be prepared, for the murkiest scam  
  
Nala and the hyenas: La La La!  
  
Scar: meticulous planning.  
  
Hyenas: We'll have food!  
Nala: I'll be Queen!  
  
Scar: Tenacity spanning  
  
Hyenas: Lots of food!  
Nala: I'll rule!  
  
Scar: Decades of Denial  
  
Hyenas and Nala: We repeat  
  
Scar: Is simply why I'll  
  
Hyenas: Endless meat  
Nala: Endless treats  
  
Scar: Be King undisputed  
Respected, saluted  
And seen for the wonder I am  
Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!  
  
Nala, Shenzi, and Banzai: Yes our teeth and ambitions are bared!  
  
All: Be prepared!  
  
Scar stands on top of a rock and he and the hyenas all laugh. Nala smirks. 


	10. The Stampede

Scar led Simba into a gorge. "Now you wait here. Your father has a marvelous surprise for you." Simba looked up at him. "oohh. What is It?" Scar looked at him. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" "If you tell me, I'll still act surprised" Simba said. "Ho ho ho. You are such a naughty boy." Scar said to him. "Come on Uncle Scar" Simba whined putting his paws onto his uncle's. "No-no-no-no-no-no-no. This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of... father-son... Thing" He said pulling his paw away and waving it in the air. Simba sighed watching him. Scar turned away. "Well, I better go get him." Simba jumped off the rock. "I'll go with you!" Scar turned around and snapped at him. "NO!" Simba jumped back. Scar gulped. "Heh heh heh…No. Just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the hyenas…" He said pushing Simba back onto the rock. Simba looked up at him shocked. "You know about that?" "Simba, everybody knows about that" Simba looked down embarrassed. "really?" "Oh, yes. Lucky Daddy was there to save you, eh?" Scar said putting him paw around Simba. He pulled him closer. "Oh... and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours. Hmm?" he said letting go of Simba. Simba looked at the ground. "Oh..ok" Scar patted Simba on the head then turned and walked away. "Hey, Uncle Scar, will I like the surprise??" Scar looked over his shoulder. "Simba, it's to DIE for"   
  
The hyenas and Nala were waiting under a rock for Scar. Banzai's stomach growled. "Shut up" Shenzi growled. Banzai shrugged. "I can't help it! I'm so hungry…I gotta have a wildebeest!" He said jumping up. Shenzi pulled him back down. "Stay put" "Well... Can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones?" "No…we wait for the signal from Scar" Shenzi growled. Nala looked at a cliff as Scar appeared. "There he is. Lets go"  
  
Simba snorted. "Little roar. Pah." A lizard crawled over his tail and he looked at it. He smiled and jumped up and roared. The lizard didn't even look at him. Simba jumped over him and roared again. Then he roared louder and the lizard scrambled off. Simba smiled proudly as his roar echoed in the canyon. Simba looked down as the canyon floor began to shake. He looked up as a stampede of wildebeest started to flood down the canyon walls. He scrambled to his feet and started to run. The hyenas giggled as they finished chasing the wildebeest. Scar and Nala watched from a cliff. "Now." Scar said to his daughter. Nala nodded and climbed down the cliff at least a mile ahead of the stampede and started to run, as if she'd been caught in the stampede too. Simba and the wildebeest soon caught up. "Help!" she screamed. Simba's ears perked up. "Nala…." he changed his course and headed over to her. "Nala up the tree!" he called. Nala scurried up the tree. Simba followed.   
  
A little ways off Mufasa and Zazu were on patrol. "Look Sire..the herds are on the move." Zazu reported. "Odd…" Mufasa replied. Scar appeared. "Mufasa quick! Stampede! In the gorge! Simba's down there!" Mufasa eyes filled with fear. "Simba?" Zazu flew ahead as the two lions ran towards the gorge.   
  
Zazu flew into the gorge and found Simba and Nala. "Zazu help!" Simba cried. "Your father is on the way! Hold on!" Zazu called flying back. "Hurry!" Nala cried. Zazu flew to Mufasa. "There there on that tree!" Zazu said. Mufasa noticed Nala. "Nala too? Hold on Simba!" he said as he jumped into the gorge. A wildebeest ran into the tree, cracking it. 'No No!' Nala thought. 'This isn't supposed to happen!' Zazu flew around frantically. "Oh Scar! This is awful. What will we do? What will we do? I know! I'll go back for help! That's what I'll do, I'll go back for-" Scar knocked Zazu into a cliff and knocked him out, then followed Mufasa's progress. Mufasa realized he past the tree and turned around just as a wildebeest broke the tree. The cubs were thrown into the air, and Mufasa jumped up, catching Simba in his mouth, while Nala landed on his back. Mufasa ran for the cliff, but a wildebeest ran into him and he dropped Nala. He quickly put Simba down on the ledge, and ran back for Nala. He picked her up and set her on the ledge, then fell back into the stampede. "Dad!" Simba cried. Simba watched in horror as while looking for his father. At the last second, Mufasa leapt out of the herd and started to climb with great difficulty up the sheer rock slope. Simba turned and started to climb up to the top of the gorge. Nala turned and followed him. But, Out of Simba's sight, Mufasa reached a point right below a ledge. His claws scraped against the rock. Above him on the ledge was his brother. "Scar!" He cried, slipping. "Brother! Help Me!" Scar looked disdainfully down at his brother, and then suddenly latched onto Mufasa's forepaws with his claws extended. Mufasa roared, primarily from the sudden pain of Scar's claws, but then he realized, his brother never liked him. His brother was jealous. His expression slowly changes to one of horror as he recognizes Scar's intent. Scar smiled. "Long Live The King." Scar threw his brother back, and he fell into the stampede. "Aaah!" he cried. "Noooo!" Simba screamed. Nala gasped. Simba ran down the slope and into the canyon, as the stampede passed. Simba coughed. "Dad??" He heard a sound. "Dad..?" A wildebeest jumped over something then ran off. Simba saw his father lying under the broken tree. Simba ran over to him. "Dad? Dad..come on" He rubbed his head against Mufasa's. "You Gotta Get Up…" He pushed on his dad. "We Gotta Go Home…" He tugged on his ear. Simba ran off a bit, frightened. "Help!!! Somebody!" He looked around, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Anybody…" He turned back to Mufasa and cuddled under his paw. Scar walked up. "Simba? What have you done?" Simba jumped back, and looked up. "There were wildebeests and he tried to save me... it was an accident, I... I didn't mean for it to happen." Scar embraced. "Of course, of course you didn't. No one... ever means for these things to happen." He said pulling Simba closer. "...But the king IS dead." he said, looking regretfully at Simba. "And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive. Oh! What will your mother think?" Simba sniffled. "What am I going to do?" he asked. "Run Away Simba. Run Away, and Never Return." Scar said. Simba ran off, crushed. Scar watched as the hyenas appeared behind him, with Nala. "Kill Him." He told them. The hyenas ran off. Nala stood there, tears falling down her cheeks. 'What Have I Done?' she thought.  
  
The Hyenas chased after Simba. Simba found his only way out was to jump off a cliff, so he did, rolling down the side and into a brier patch. Banzai noticed this and slid to a stop, barely making it. But the others didn't stop, and Banzai flew into the briers. "OWW!" he screamed jumping out of them. Shenzi and Ed laughed. Shenzi noticed Simba run into the desert. "There He Goes! There He Goes!" Banzai removed some thorns from his butt. "So Go Get Him" he said. Shenzi snorted. "There's no way I'm going in there. What you want me to come out looking like you, cactus butt?" Ed laughed. Banzai glared at him and spit a thorn onto his nose. Ed yelped. "We Gotta Finish the job!" He said. Shenzi shrugged. "He's as good as dead out there anyway. And if he ever comes back, we'll kill him." Banzai turned towards Simba and yelled to him. "Did ya hear that? If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!" 


	11. The New King

Scar sat at the bottom of Pride Rock, the lionesses gathered around. "Mufasa's death was a terrible tragedy…but to lose Simba! Who had barely begun to live…" The Lionesses tried to comfort Sarabi.  
  
Nala sat under her mother, crying.  
  
"...For me it is a deep personal loss." Scar continued. "So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era.....in which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future! Scar ascends Pride Rock as the hyenas appeared everywhere. The Lionesses gasped, while Nala just sighed, unnoticed to all.  
  
Rafiki shook his head. After wiping away a tear, he reached up and rubbed his hand across the cub painting, smearing it. Their last hope, was gone. 


End file.
